Sinnoh através de dois lados
by AshGiratina
Summary: Toda história tem outra por trás. Uma versão para cada versão que a sucede. Sinnoh esconde muitos segredos, mas o que dizer de Cyrus e Cynthia? O que um líder de equipe com objetivos irreais tem em comum com uma Campeã de liga regional? Ambos tem um passado desconhecido...até agora.
1. Chapter 1

Existem diversas, se não milhares, de falar todos os meus objetivos. Sai de Sunyshore com minha cabeça plenamente formada, e pronta para colocar meus gloriosos planos em pratica. Apesar de minha pouca idade (16 anos), posso me considerar um gênio, em vista das débeis e inferiores mentes consideradas como pessoas racionais.

Canavale não era o que poderia se chamar de lar para quem não gosta do mar. Minha fútil moradia localizava-se na periferia da cidade, onde existem os piores seres considerados "humanos". A cada dia que passa, os vejo jogados perante o asfalto ou concreto, estirados como trapos de pano descartáveis. Era meu dever, minha missão, que eu acabasse com isso, a falha humana.

Eu voltava de mais um dia de trabalho duro. Conserto de velhas tecnologias da cidade não era exatamente algo que rendia-me uma quantia rentável, mas era o suficiente para que eu não passa-se por necessidades básicas, o que era aceitável. Eu anotaria isto mais tarde, a precária e imprescritível característica do ser humano de sobreviver, como qualquer outro animal, era um retrocesso genético no qual não foi eliminado perante a evolução da raça humana. Isto precisaria ser corrigido com urgência. Tal capacidade da mais perfeita maquina, o cérebro humano, tem um erro primordial, no qual eu achava de certa forma, irônico.

* * *

Naquele dia, por volta das quatro da tarde, resolvi abster-me de minha rotina habitual, e segui rumo à biblioteca de Canavale. Seu grande arsenal era conhecido em todo o mundo, um local para pessoas adquirirem inteligência e conhecimento de maneira simples, já que não nasceram com ela. Observei as prateleiras com olhar afiado, em busca de algo que me interessa-se no meio dos livros empoeirados sobre a estante de carvalho maciço. Me contentei com "A revolução das maquinas", e dei uma rápida examinada em sua capa. Era áspero, com uma cor um tanto acinzentada, com bordas negras. Uma circunferência perfeitamente desenhada em forma de engrenagem branca também se fazia presente. Enquanto dirigia-me a mesa vazia no canto da sala, averiguei, com meu rápido raciocínio e inteligência naturais, o piso, Madeira polida, rangia a cada passo no qual dava paredes escurecidas, que um dia já foram brancas como a neve de Snowpoint, hoje eram apenas cinzas, clamando para serem novamente pintadas. O teto também parecia-me desgastado, com algumas goteiras no canto inferior esquerdo, de maneira no qual o mesmo ficara manchado. Sentei e comecei a ler.

Se passou aproximadamente uma hora, e a biblioteca continuara vazia, salvo raras exceções de pessoas interessadas em buscar respostas para trabalhos escolares, desesperadas pela aprovação de seu professor. Uma porem me chamou atenção. Não era exatamente alguém que eu julgaria como um "aluno". A garota subiu as escadas rumo ao segundo andar, no qual eu estava, e começou a correr por entre as estantes, passando delicadamente sua mão por entre os livros, a fim de sentir cada um, como se sentisse as historias que cada um contaria. Não deveria ter mais do que treze anos eu pensei. Voltei novamente minha atenção ao livro.

Mas vinte minutos depois minha paz fora interrompida. Com o livro como desculpa, observava disfarçadamente por cima das paginas, como a garota esticava-se para pegar um livro marrom, em uma prateleira mais alta do que ela. Só agora observei seu cabelo preso, duas presilhas negras destacavam-se entre a cabeleira loira, que atingia o meio de suas costas. Ela encolheu-se, frustrada por não alcançar o material desejado. Notei como seus olhos procuravam pela sala toda em busca de algum recurso que a ajudaria em seu simples objetivo de adquirir o livro. Seus olhos fixaram-se em mim.

Não tardou e ela traçou seu caminho, passos rápidos e curtos em minha direção. Ela chegou ao meu lado, cutucou-me no ombro e começou a falar.

"Com licença moço, você é alto, poderia pegar um livro para mim? Eu não o alcanço." Ela olhava-me diretamente nos olhos. Sem dizer nada, levantei-me e deixei que ela guia-se o caminho até estante e prateleira desejada.

"Aquele ali!" A garota apontou para um grosso livro marrom. Estiquei meu braço e peguei, sentindo sua textura. Parecia-me com algo de couro, bordado em linhas douradas, e seu titulo, "Os Mitos que Criaram e moldaram o mundo", me deixou um pouco intrigado. Virei-me e coloquei o livro em suas mãos, e retornei a minha posição anterior, sentado a mesa com A revolução das maquinas em minha posse.

Quando acabei o livro, por volta de uma hora e meia após obtê-lo, fui retorna-lo a sua posição original. Após certificar-me de que estava em seu lugar, passei rapidamente por trás da mesa onde a garota estava. Ainda lendo o livro sobre mitologia, com grande interesse. Apesar de haver me esforçado para chegar às escadas do térreo com o mínimo de barulho possível, a garota ouviu alguns dos ruídos de autoria do chão de madeira polida. Imediatamente chamou minha atenção com uma pequena frase retorica.

"Você não é de falar muito não é?" Ela virou a cabeça, uma mecha caiu cobrindo seu olho direito. Ela não esperava que eu respondesse e voltou-se novamente para o livro. Por um momento novamente voltei minha atenção à sala, agora a luz do por do sol transbordava através das grandes janelas de vidro, refletindo em uma luminosidade dourada característica do fim de tarde. Sacudi levemente a cabeça tirando-me do devaneio e desci as escadas, notando o ultimo olhar discreto da leitora distante.

* * *

O dia seguinte me pareceu adequado para mais uma leitura na biblioteca. Subi as escadas, e desta vez procurei por um livro de historia. "Guerra continental." Um assunto particularmente familiar para mim. Fui ao encontro de meu lugar ao canto da sala, e observei brevemente por entre os espaços das estantes a mesma garota do dia anterior, desta vez com outro livro na mão no qual não consegui ver o nome. Apenas observei a cor do livro, verde ocre.

Não demorou muito quando ela chegou perto de minha mesa, puxou uma cadeira e sentou para uma leitura a dois. Procurei não desviar minha atenção do livro, mas notava seus olhares cheios de curiosidade avida sobre mim. Vez ou outra me perguntava algo sobre o que eu fazia emprego ou Pokémon, Sem êxito de uma resposta minha. Aquilo estava começando a me chatear.

"Nem ao menos seu nome." Ela resmungou sem tirar os olhos do livro. Se aquilo fizesse ela parar de falar então valeria algo.

"Cyrus." Respondi em tom igualmente baixo. Virei a pagina do livro, o pequeno som fazendo-se de intervalo para a rápida conversa.

"Cynthia." Ela respondeu, imitando meu gesto de virar a pagina do livro. Após estas rápidas palavras mais nada foi falado entre nós, apenas nossa leitura na mesma mesa.

Sai um pouco mais tarde desta vez, ao inicio de noite quando as primeiras estrelas já se mostravam sobre o céu. Caminhei e parei em uma pequena lanchonete procurando por um lanche. Aquele lugar era deplorável, com migalhas espalhadas pelo chão sujo, e com um homem desmaiado na cadeira, com uma garrafa vazia em sua mão. Provavelmente bêbado eu julguei. A atendente me chamou no balcão, sua voz ríspida quase me fez elogia-la por tal comportamento. Vasculhei meus bolsos em busca do dinheiro para pagar, e lembrei-me do casaco marrom, no qual havia deixado à quantia necessária, na biblioteca. Por esta hora já estaria fechada. Mentalmente, me amaldiçoei pela falha.

Eu estava sem muitas opções. Desviei meu olhar para noite adentro, quando notei uma figura familiar. Aquela garota da biblioteca, Cynthia se não me falha a memoria, vinha em direção a lanchonete. Seu casaco negro como a noite realçava algo marrom em seu braço. Aquilo seria o que eu estaria supondo? A rua disfarçava-lhe bem, porem seu cabelo revelava sua identidade. Novamente chegando perto de mim, não entrou na lanchonete, mas estendeu seu braço esquerdo, me entregando o pesado casaco marrom.

"Você esqueceu na cadeira da biblioteca, então achei que seria correto devolve-lo...Até amanhã Cyrus!" Ela sorriu enquanto retornava seu caminho rumo a escuridão da rua deserta. Verifiquei meus bolsos novamente, e lá estavam, as notas do pagamento. Retirei e entregue a atendente, que retribuiu dando o meu lanche.

Cai na cama, olhando para o teto de meu apartamento. Pensei em como faria meu plano funcionar. Mas nada vinha a minha mente. Olhava para minha escrivaninha, papeis de todas as cores e tipos adornavam toda a sua extensão. Então prestei atenção a mus pés, eu ainda estava de sapatos! Esforcei o que restava de força em meu corpo e retirei-os, deixando ao lado da cama. Então formei o inicio de uma linha de raciocínio. Como pode um gênio como eu estar em condições tão precárias? Minha consciência desvaneceu-se com esta frase.

* * *

Eu tinha um dia de folga por semana, e por alguma razão, perguntei-me se a garota estaria por lá. Mais uma falha minha. Se importar com as pessoas é algo totalmente inapropriado. Tentei me distrair. Perto da grande ponte de madeira que separava o lado oeste do leste da cidade, havia uma velha praça, onde mães e suas crianças se reuniam para aulas ao ar livre. Enquanto cruzava o labirinto de ruas que Canavale era, prestava atenção as pessoas apressadas, movimentando-se em seus ternos ou vestidos. Carros de diversas cores e formas derrapando sobre o chão de asfalto, todos deixando sua marca por cada semáforo no qual passavam. Mais uma falha humana, a pressa. A perfeição é uma garantia de que tudo irá estar em seu devido lugar, a pressa é rápida e falha.

Finalmente cheguei a praça. A grama crescia livre com apenas o vento a abalançar-lhe, e havia alguns brinquedos desgastados com o tempo, como balanças e gangorras. Mães conversavam, filhos brincavam, e eu, mergulhado em meu casaco marrom, estava sentado com apoio de um velho tronco de arvore, olhando o mar. Novamente aquela frase invadiu minha mente inquieta. " como pode um gênio como eu estar em condições tão precárias?"

Deixei que a brisa do mar levasse os pensamentos que atordoavam minha mente. Então, segui o mesmo caminho esburacado para a biblioteca. Empurrei as pesadas portas de madeira, produzindo seu som característico. Mostrei meu cartão a bibliotecária, e tornei a subir as escadas. Ou seriam as tabuas envelhecidas rangendo ou seriam meus sapatos, pois era possível ouvir-me subindo cada degrau, cada passo seria algum barulho diferente. Porem quanto mais avançava, uma melodia foi tomando-me meu ouvido, envolvendo-o em uma doce canção. Terminando as escadas, olhei de um lado para o outro em busca do som. Apesar de ainda ser um mero adolescente com capacidades intelectuais, ainda tinha a chamada curiosidade. Este é um sentimento tão bom quanto ruim ao mesmo tempo. Por isso não me decido se tiro ele ou não.

A dona da voz eu já conhecia, mas de certa forma, isso foi relaxante, com um efeito melhor do que o descanso na praça menos de uma hora antes. Fechei meus olhos para concentrar-me na música. Suave, mas havia algo a mais, Oh céus, o que está acontecendo comigo? Chacoalhei minha cabeça, meu devaneio ficando apenas nos resquícios de minha mente.

* * *

As semanas seguintes seguiram exatamente a mesma rotina. Após o fim de meu trabalho, passava o resto da tarde na biblioteca, onde a garota Cynthia havia adquirido o costume de sentar-se junto a minha mesa. As vezes, durante o intervalo onde trocava de livro na prateleira, ela pisava sobre uma taboa solta do chão lustrado da biblioteca, produzindo um leve ruído. Eu inconscientemente levantava minha cabeça para a origem do barulho, e ela ficava sem graça com minha observação silenciosa. Tentaria em vão virar a cabeça, disfarçando o leve rubor em suas bochechas rosadas.

Em mais um dia, após o trabalho. Os primeiros sinais do por do sol já surgiam sobre o o horizonte, deixando o céu levemente alaranjado. As nuvens já se dissolviam e estrelas começavam a aparecer. Eu estava pensativo naquele dia, deveria compartilhar minha ideia de um mundo perfeito com Cynthia? Será que deveria dizer a ela o meu passado de gênio incompreendido? O que ela acharia disso? Fugiria? Mais um item deprimente na lista de emoções humanas, a indecisão! Eu trataria de anotar esta decisão e marcar para prioridade.

Estávamos em nossas posições habituais na mesa. Eu pensara bastante, e reuni minha coragem com um folego demorado, apreensivo. Finalmente, soltei uma única pergunta:

"O que você acha de um mundo perfeito?" Perguntei hesitante. Ela levantou a cabeça de seu livro surpresa tanto pela pergunta tanto por eu ter falado alguma coisa. Eu encontrava seu olhar, e percebi seus olhos cor âmbar procurando alguma resposta coerente. Após alguns segundos inquietantes de silencio súbito, ela respondeu.

"Acho que seria muito monótono. Quero dizer, é a imperfeição é o que faz as pessoas serem elas mesmas." Cynthia pareceu um tanto curiosa com a pergunta, mas comentou somente isso.

"Mas não acha que um mundo sem imperfeições seria algo melhor? não teríamos acidentes nem nada do tipo." Respondi, tentando saber a fundo suas opiniões e argumentos, de forma discreta para não assustar, claro.

"Seria bom, mas tudo tem seus prós e contras, mas isso depende, de que tipo de perfeição você está tratando?"

"Digo, as emoções, se elas diminuíssem ou mesmo sumissem o ser humano não faria varias das coisas que faz agora, como depressão, suicídio ou a ideia imaginaria de ser sempre superior."

"De qualquer maneira, se retirassem essas que você fala, seria retirado as emoções boas também, não acha?" Ela havia fechado o livro, concentrando-se no pequeno Debate entre os dois.

"Isso seria uma consequência." Eu disse, dando rápido fim ao debate. Então ela achava a perfeição monótona? Interessante, mas de certa forma incompleto. Voltamos a ler nossos livros com apenas a companhia do por do sol.

Nos próximos dias vinha a me intrigar com algo que nunca achei que me importaria. Chegava habitualmente as quatro como de costume, mas não notei a presença de Cynthia na biblioteca. Olhei através da janela, e pelo vidro de meu relógio. Mas por que eu me importo?! Diferente de outras emoções, esta eu não identificava. Por mais que eu soubesse de tudo o que há nos humanos, este em particular era um que eu não conseguia explicar. Para aqueles que ainda não conseguem entender: eu sentia uma pequena dor no peito como a aflição, misto com a preocupação e tristeza. Só mais tarde fui descobrir que o nome era saudade.

Mais ou menos uma semana depois, sentei-me em uma mesa ao lado de uma das gigantescas janelas. Caia uma chuva forte naquele dia, de maneira a obrigar-me a carregar meu guarda chuva negro comigo. De vez em quando observava através do vidro embaçado, com alguma esperança da garota chegar ou passar em frente a biblioteca. Desta vez minha capacidade de dedução estava correta, pois ela passou, vinda da floresta com um Gabite ao lado. Parecia toda enlameada e com alguns arranhões espalhados pelos braços, mas nada de grave, ou ao menos, nada aparente. Gabite parecia um pouco nervoso, olhando suas garras e barbatanas a toda hora. De qualquer jeito voltei a ler.

Eu perdi meses da minha vida lendo junto a garota, em silencio. Aos poucos, um começava a falar da vida para o outro. Descobri que ela era de Celestic, e que fugira de lá para virar campeã da liga regional. Me senti praticamente obrigado a contar meus motivos de sair de sunyshore também. Mas eu não consegui parar de falar quando comecei. Falei sobre a incompreensão de minha família, das outras pessoas de Sunyshore. O descontentamento das outras crianças em mim, ou minha vontade de ficar mais com maquinas do que humanos e pokemon. No inicio, ela me pareceu um tanto em choque pela quantidade de coisas que falei, mas rapidamente sorriu e falou sobre a vida dela também. Isso de certa forma me foi reconfortante. A maneira no qual ela me olhava não era debochada ou com medo, eu eram um semelhante, um igual.


	2. Chapter 2

**Sinnoh através de dois lados: Bom**

Se eu soubesse com quem estava lidando na época, não teria me aproximado tanto. Eu era muito ingênua, inocente e com a esperança de que as atitudes mudariam o mundo. Eu sai de Celestic, fugindo das crenças da cidade e de minha avó, que queria que eu seguisse seus ensinamentos e me tornasse uma anciã por assim dizer. Como meu parceiro na época, apenas um Gible, mas que companheiro! Eu o encontrara em meio as ruinas da cidade, desde então, vem me acompanhado em minhas jornadas.

Eu não devia ter mais de treze anos na época em que fugi de Celestic. Após chegar a Veilstone, a cidade mas próxima de minha cidade natal, procurei no mapa por uma cidade chamada Canavale. Estava sentada em um café próximo ao Cassino, trocando olhares entre as pessoas que iam lá para apostar e meu pequeno mapa, que comprei com o pouco do dinheiro que me restava de batalhas entre treinadores. Eu não havia experiência com leitura de mapas, então arrastava meu dedo pelo papel, procurando por Canavale. Com um sorriso apontei para que Gible que estava no topo de minha cabeça visse. Ele guinchou com felicidade.

Eu não achava que a cidade ficasse tao longe de Veilstone. Meus pés doíam e Gible estava cansado a ponto de pedir para voltar a pokeball. Quando cheguei, fui direto para o centro Pokémon onde passava minhas noites lendo tudo que havia disponível. No dia seguinte fui explorar a nova cidade, observando com curiosidade praças, o ginásio, e havia até mesmo um porto onde treinadores iam e vinham com seus Pokémon. A única parte da cidade onde não me atrevi a explorar era a periferia da cidade. Aquilo para mim era algo inexistente, fora do normal, algo que não deveria existir.

No dia seguinte acordei bem cedo e segui com Gible rumo a biblioteca. Cantarolava para o sol ainda escondido por entre as nuvens, parecia com medo de aparecer. As ruas ainda estavam um tanto desertas, e as calçadas apenas com um punhado de pessoas ainda sonolentas. Nos próximos meses você poderia passar por algumas ruas da cidade, e observar cabelos loiros esvoaçando ao vento, cantarolando alguma musica para o sol, seu único ouvinte.

Em alguns dias na biblioteca notei alguém intrigante. Era um jovem de aproximadamente dezesseis anos, seus cabelos pareciam congelados pelo tom de azul e totalmente penteados para trás. Como eu estava a meia hora tentando pegar um livro de uma das prateleiras de carvalho que era mais alta do que eu mesma, pedi pela ajuda dele. Achei que estivesse atrapalhando como ele não falou nada, mas se levantou e pegou o livro para mim. Ele deu uma rápida olhada, e voltou ao seu lugar habitual.

Ainda lembro que eu corria alegremente pelas ruas, cada dia eu ansiava por uma aventura diferente. Todo o dia me arriscava a sentar junto de um jovem que adquiriu o habito de frequentar a biblioteca a partir das quatro da tarde. Eu não sabia muito sobre ele, exceto seu nome, Cyrus. Ele era muito observador. Eu achava que também era mudo, ou mesmo antissocial. Esta segunda me parecia mais provável.

Estava guardando meu livro de volta em seu lugar na prateleira, quando o observei sair com pressa. Não virei a cabeça, mas reconhecia seus passos rígidos fazendo barulho sobre o piso de madeira. Ele estava praticamente correndo sobre as escadas como se estivesse com medo de alguma coisa. Fui pegar meu casaco preto parado na cadeira que a pouco ocupara, e notei um casaco bem maior, marrom como a mesa em que estava apoiado. Era de Cyrus. Primeiro corri para a janela, mal consegui ver algo além da fachada da biblioteca, a escuridão da noite parecia engolir qualquer coisa que se aventurasse nela. Com um pouco de trabalho achei o jovem indo em direção a uma lanchonete. Depois corri em direção ao casaco. Vasculhei os bolsos e encontrei alguns maços de dinheiro. Coloquei de volta no lugar, então peguei o casaco, coloquei em volta dos meu braço e corri para fora, para devolver o casaco.

A noite não é um lugar para garotas desacompanhadas. Vasculhei em meu cinto e tirei a Pokeball de Gible, que passou a andar do meu lado. Cheguei a rua paralela a lanchonete, então pedi para que meu Pokémon aguardasse ao lado do poste, olhei para os dois lados e atravessei.

"Você esqueceu na cadeira da biblioteca, então achei que seria correto devolve-lo...Até amanhã Cyrus!" Eu disse, tentei sorrir para amenizar o clima, entregando-o com cuidado para não amassar a peça de roupa. Virei e voltei para o outro lado da rua, com vontade de olhar mais uma vez, porem me contive. Fiz sinal e Gible veio comigo através da escuridão rumo ao centro Pokémon.

Alguns dias se passaram e nada de contato um com o outro. Algo nele me fazia perder a vontade de falar, e não esperava qualquer atitude dele. Mas para minha surpresa, um dia, estava lendo sobre a mitologia de Hoenn, quando ele finalmente falou, e foi uma pergunta...para mim.

"O que você acha de um mundo perfeito?" Ele soltou a frase e rapidamente se voltou ao livro. Comecei a pensar, mas a parte 'perfeito' era um tanto...diversificada. Haviam muitos conceitos da perfeição, em inúmeros contextos. Resolvi que, argumentos e palavras complicadas ajudariam e muito naquele momento.

"Acho que seria muito monótono. Quero dizer, é a imperfeição é o que faz as pessoas serem elas mesmas." Respondi. Não pude deixar de mostrar minha curiosidade para a pergunta, de qualquer maneira.

"Mas não acha que um mundo sem imperfeições seria algo melhor? não teríamos acidentes nem nada do tipo." Ele debateu a resposta. Ótimo, como eu falaria que nada pode ser perfeito? Pensei rapidamente.

"Seria bom, mas tudo tem seus prós e contras, mas isso depende, de que tipo de perfeição você está tratando?" Novamente rebati. Acho que me sai bem, pois ele passou a mão pelo cabelo, com leve suspiro , procurando a palavra certa.

"Digo, as emoções, se elas diminuíssem ou mesmo sumissem o ser humano não faria varias das coisas que faz agora, como depressão, suicídio ou a ideia imaginaria de ser sempre superior."

Quase soltei um 'oh', mas parecia-me mais adequado ficar quieta. Pensei mais um pouco, e respondi.

coisas que faz agora, como depressão, suicídio ou a ideia imaginaria de ser sempre superior."

"De qualquer maneira, se retirassem essas que você fala, seria retirado as emoções boas também, não acha?"

Eu fiquei tão indecisa entre continuar o pequeno debate ou continuar a ler o livro que acabei fechando-o. de qualquer maneira ele não me pareceu querer continuar a conversa, então após uma ultima frase dele ficamos em silencio novamente.


	3. Chapter 3

**Sinnoh atraves de dois lados: Mal 2.0**

Um ano se passou, e uma sombra de uma amizade surgiu entre mim e Cynthia. Muitas vezes liamos em voz alta para que o outro soubesse o que estava lendo. Para minha pequena surpresa, ela lia extremamente bem. Ela me dizia que treinava com Gabite em uma montanha próxima a cidade, e queria que ele ficasse no nível do ginásio da cidade antes de sair para continuar sua jornada. O nome da montanha era Iron, talvez pelo nome da ilha, Iron Island.

Certa semana, ela me convidou para ir a ilha com ela enquanto treinava. Eu teria uma folga no sábado e domingo, de forma que poderíamos ficar o fim de semana sem se preocupar. Bom, não havia muito o que reunir, então após sair da biblioteca as nove da noite, caminhava por entre buracos e poças da periferia, sem trocar olhares com quaisquer outras pessoas. Entrei no prédio em que meu apartamento ficava, e com algum trabalho destranquei a porta. Eu vivia me amaldiçoando por não me mudar daquela espelunca. Peguei uma mochila de baixo da cama, e coloquei um cobertor, um pouco de comida e um pequeno kit de primeiros socorros. Eu parei por um minuto, observando uma pokeball guardada no armário. Eu carregava apenas um Pokémon comigo, que para mim, já era o suficiente, mas algo me dizia que eu precisaria daquele. Enfiei rapidamente a esfera no fundo da mochila, para que não me arrependesse. Coloquei a mochila na cadeira da escrivaninha, e deitando em minha cama, imaginei que eu, Cyrus de Sunyshore, poderia ter se enfraquecido tanto por uma garota no qual mal conhecia. Eu dormi com essa ideia.

Quando chegou o final da semana, Marcamos de nos encontrar as três da tarde para ir em direção as docas. Um problema que achei era que, para seguir para as docas, precisávamos atravessar a periferia. Após uma leve insistência minha, ela topou, desde que logo atrás de mim. Se isso acontecesse hoje em dia, era muito mais provável que ela varresse a periferia com seus Garchomp enquanto tomava um sorvete, ou lia um livro. Enfim.

Após conversar com o marinheiro, embarcamos e zarpamos da cidade. Descobri que odiava navios. Eu preferia ficar na cabine, longe da brisa marítima ou das ondas do mar. Cynthia do contrario, observava com seu Gabite, em busca de algum Pokémon nadando pela imensidão azul. Eu não entendia. Havia coisas complexas, coisas das quais eu era especialista. Poderia dizer as ferramentas para montar um computador em ordem alfabética do Latim. Mas coisas simples, como sentir a brisa, admirar o mar e a paisagem marítima, eram além de meu alcance. Talvez isso fosse pela minha busca incessante pelo extermínio da emoção em mim mesmo e a tudo ao meu redor. Ou minha falta de interesse mesmo.

De qualquer forma chegamos a ilha cerca de uma hora depois de partir do porto. A passagem principal era composta por cascalho, prensados ao chão. Combinei com Cynthia que seguiríamos por caminhos separados por cada lado da montanha e encontraríamos em um pequeno acampamento do outro lado. Então soltei meu Weavile, para um treino leve. Haviam meses que eu não o treinava. Cynthia abaixou-se e fez carinho em meu Pokémon. Parece que Weavile gostou e sorriu para ela. Fiz um aceno para ele vir, e acenou uma ultima vez para a treinadora, antes de me seguir.

Não olhei para trás. Weavile era capaz de derrotar Steelix selvagens com seus golpes bem posicionados, adquirindo experiência ao longo do caminho. Não apenas estas serpentes de aço, mas Golbats, Gravelers e Onix eram alvos derrotados com muita facilidade.

Estava descansando perto do topo da montanha, observando algumas rochas. Tenho um colega que se interessaria nelas. Quando ouvi um berro vindo do outro lado, seguido de um urro de algum Pokémon grande. Por dever cívico, fui correndo com Weavile em direção a origem do grito. Eu paralisei ao ver a cena, mas foi por poucos segundos. Um Garchomp completamente enfurecido, berrando e atacando tudo a sua volta. Seus olhos que deveriam ser dourados, estavam completamente vermelhos. Não mundo longe, Cynthia estava caída, desacordada e com um corte no lado direito da cabeça. Então resolvi montar o quebra cabeça com essas peças. Provavelmente o Garchomp é o Gabite de Cynthia que evoluiu, e provavelmente perdeu o controle de si mesmo durante o processo. Ao tentar acalma-lo, sua treinadora deve ter recebido um golpe por engano, mas forte o suficiente para fazer alguns estragos.

Eu estava perdendo tempo. Logo ordenei a meu Weavile que usasse Icicle Crash, que daria conta de Garchomp no momento. Rapidamente meu Pokémon se posicionou a frente do dragão e criou uma serie se espinhos de gelo afiados como laminas em direção ao mesmo. Rapidamente Garchomp caiu desmaiado, e isso me deu tempo o suficiente para verificar o estado de Cynthia. Oh eu estava perto demais, demasiadamente perto de contato humano. Concentrei-me, dando um longo suspiro, e repetindo mentalmente que aquilo não era nada, não havia riscos nem necessidades de ficar nervoso. Então sentei sobre o chão, que nada mais era do que a montanha abaixo de mim. Retirei minha mochila das costas e comecei, para minha surpresa, uma bagunça arremessando tudo que não fosse meu objetivo para fora do apetrecho. Finalmente achei o kit de primeiros socorros. Destravei e deixei a postos. Respirei fundo e com o máximo de cuidado possível e impossível para um ser humano, puxei um pouco sua franja para o lado, para ter uma visão melhor do corte.

O instinto humano é algo tão...inexplicável. Naquele exato momento eu estava muito nervoso, e até hoje, com minha vasta experiência, não sei com clareza o que me aconteceu para tal nervosismo. Eu retirara um pouco de algodão e iodo do kit, e torci para que a ardência não a acordasse. Por sorte não acordou, a batida deve ter sido forte. Aos poucos fui estancando o sangue que ainda escorria o corte não era tão profundo para levar pontos.

Limpei tudo cuidadosamente, e meu nervosismo não deixou perceber que Garchomp já havia acordado e recobrado a consciência. Parecia melhor agora, seus olhos voltaram a tonalidade dourada original. O Pokémon veio até mim, e abaixou-se para observar que eu fazia com sua treinadora, preocupado aparentemente. Apesar de não ver o mínimo sentido nesta ação deixei que o dragão permanecesse.

Após limpar tudo, era hora de enfaixar para que não infeccionasse. Era hora de levanta-la para colocar a faixa. Desviei meu olhar para a paisagem além da montanha, para os Pokémon, para qualquer coisa. Então tomei coragem e peguei-a pelos ombros, e apoiando-a em meu joelho. Com muita calma peguei a gaze, e comecei a enfaixar dando aproximadamente quatro voltas até que ficasse firme. Dei um pequeno porem firme nó, e parecia terminado. Coloquei de volta a sua posição original e quase cai ao dar um pulo para o mais longe possível desta cena que acabara de se desenrolar.

Mas ou menos quinze minutos após eu terminar meu pequeno ato medico, ela acordou, um pouco tonta eu diria. A primeira coisa que percebeu foi a faixa enrolada sobre um lado da cabeça, cobrindo o olho direito. Ela olhou os arredores e imediatamente me notou sentado sobre uma rocha, onde eu estava comendo pão. Ela me perguntou algo usando palavras bem simples.

"Você..." Houve uma breve pausa. "...você fez isso?"

Eu acenei sim com a cabeça. Com um leve esforço ela se levantou, e Garchomp não tardou a ficar ao seu lado para algum apoio.

"Obrigada." Ela disse em voz baixa. Aquela foi a primeira de algumas poucas vezes, em que a vi abalada. Quase cheguei ao mais próximo de pena quando a vi arrumando sua franja, para cobrir a faixa em seu olho. Curiosamente, mesmo após a cicatrização do mesmo, ela permaneceu com o penteado.

Apesar deste pequeno inconveniente, o treino continuou para ambos os lados. Voltei para meu lado da montanha e segui para o acampamento marcado. Agora, eu refletia sobre o que havia feito. Eu não me importava com que destino aquela garota teria, nem qualquer preocupação com seu futuro. Então, por que eu fiz aquilo? pena? compaixão? Eu estava agora, treinando minha mente. Era um sinal de que, mesmo com todo o meu esforço, alguma emoção restava em meu ser. Eu teria de retirar aquilo, e logo.

Cheguei ao acampamento e o marinheiro me disse que Cynthia havia chego mais cedo e que não voltaria antes da data de retorno. Por um momento breve, pensei em vigia-la, mas deixei a ideia para lá. Nos dois dias seguintes li alguns dos meus próprios livros, e treinei um pouco. Quando chegou o dia do retorno marcado e já estava no barco quando ela chegou. Não disse uma única palavra o caminho inteiro, o que pra mim fora um alivio. Mal sabia eu que, isso seria um caminho sem volta para mim e para ela, para esconder o que realmente sentíamos. A diferença, é que na época, não sabíamos que trilhávamos pelo mesmo objetivo, mas por atalhos diferentes.


	4. Chapter 4

**Sinnoh através de dois lados: bom 2.0**

Aquele ano passou rapidamente, e para minha surpresa, começava a fazer amizade com Cyrus. Compartilhávamos historias lendo em voz alta um para o outro, ou por vezes contávamos historias sobre nosso passado. Certa vez, disse que para alcançar meu objetivo de se tornar a campeã de sinnoh, eu precisava treinar meu Gabite para alcançar a evolução, Garchomp. Contei também sobre um dos meus locais de treinamento, a Iron Island. Um pouco tímida, perguntei se gostaria de vir em minha próxima sessão de treinamento. Para minha felicidade ele aceitou.

Eu nunca havia tido companhia em algum treinamento além de Gabite, então esta seria uma experiência gratificante. Eu deixava minha mochila sempre preparada para uma aventura, então não precisei me aprontar muito além de um bom banho e um cochilo. Segui com Gabite para os fundos do centro, e sentei na grama verde do inicio do verão. Admirava as estrelas acima, querendo contar cada uma delas. Um habito infantil, mas nunca deixa de ter sua graça. Gabite me cutucava e depois apontava para a mochila, querendo algumas frutas que eu guardava.

"Calma, Calma!Eu vou te dar!" Eu disse, minha voz ainda infantil tentando fazer meu Pokémon ficar quieto. Então, quando finalmente me ouviu eu arrisquei um truque.

"Só vou te dar quando você ficar sentado direito." Não demorou mais do que dois segundos para que Gabite arruma-se sua postura e senta-se com pureza genuína no aguardo de sua recompensa pelo ato.

"Como deve-se dizer?" Eu me atrevi a arriscar mais uma vez, agora com a fruta na mão. Gabite guinchou longamente, querendo dizer a palavra 'por favor', mas saindo apenas seu nome. Eu sorri com satisfação e aproximei minha mão com a fruta no focinho de Gabite, que abriu sua boca esperando que eu colocasse-a dentro. Atendendo a seu pedido, coloquei cuidadosamente e sua língua e fiz sinal para que a fechasse. Gabite comeu feliz, sentindo cada sabor e textura do alimento. Eu me sentia a verdadeira domadora de dragões naquele momento.

"Ah!" Eu joguei meu corpo contra a grama, deitando sobre a mesma, para observar melhor as estrelas. Gabite imitou meu gesto, soltando um longo 'garr' e deitando-se com os braços abertos.

"Vamos treinar duro não é Gabite?!" Eu perguntei enquanto tentava contar novamente as constelações. Então virei minha cabeça para o lado, e Gabite fez o mesmo. Nossos olhares se encontravam de tal maneira que víamos nossos futuros, um do outro, entrelaçados de maneira grandiosa. Naquele momento, senti que chegaríamos lá, o pódio estaria nos esperando.

Devo ter adormecido sobre o gramado, pois a luz do sol invadiu meu campo de visão assim que despertei. Sacudi Gabite para que acordasse e corremos para o centro, e olhei para a direita em busca do relógio. Ainda era meio-dia. Suspirei de alivio, eu havia marcado com Cyrus as três. Com calma pedi para que a enfermeira Joy verificasse o estado de Gabite, só por garantia. Após o check-in, corri com euforia em direção ao mercado e gastei o pouco de dinheiro que ainda tinha, com poções, algumas cordas, remédios para status especiais e pokeballs. Apesar das notas estarem amassadas e dobradas, o vendedor sorriu para mim. Verificava a toda hora meu pequeno relógio de pulso, para certificar-me que não me atrasaria.

Eu estava no local marcado dez minutos antes do combinado. Cyrus apareceu as três horas pontualmente. Expliquei a ele que eu tomava outro caminho para as docas, mas ele insistiu que atravessando a periferia da cidade seria mais rápido. Precisei de tempo para ser convencida, e mesmo assim, fui sob vigia dele. Após o embarque no navio, fui correndo até a proa para observar o mar. Estava na mais pura expectativa de encontrar algum Pokémon marinho seguindo o barco, ou avistar algum lugar inexplorado. Cyrus apenas observava de dentro da cabine do marinheiro, com falta de interesse aparente. De qualquer maneira, eu estava indo para me tornar mais forte, e nada me impediria daquilo.

Assim que coloquei meus pés no chão de cascalho, e senti a brisa que circundava a ilha em meu rosto, meu coração acelerou. Cyrus deu a ideia de que seguiríamos por caminhos opostos até chegar a um acampamento localizado do outro lado da ilha. Aceitei o desafio. Ele soltou seu Weavile e eu soltei Gabite da Pokeball. Não hesitei em cumprimentar um colega de treinamento, e o Pokémon de Cyrus pareceu bastante amigável comigo. Cyrus fez sinal para que Weavile fosse com ele, e após um ultimo aceno do Pokémon para mim, correu para junto dele. Eu então corri alegre pelo lado oposto, para o inicio do treinamento.

Steelix proporcionavam uma ótima maneira de treinar seu ataque e sua defesa. Gravelers fazem com que você invista com tudo o que pode para derrota-los e Golbats exigem reflexos e velocidade apurados. Gabite e eu treinávamos juntos para que nossas habilidades como um só fossem totalmente aprimoradas. Não fora difícil para mim e meu Pokémon subir a montanha, mas fui forçada a parar quando Gabite começou a agir de maneira estranha.

Ele colocou suas garras sobre a cabeça, como se estivesse com dor. Logo em seguida Gabite caiu de joelhos e começou a berrar incessantemente. Comecei a entrar em desespero. Não havíamos nos esforçado demais no treino, ou se ferido gravemente. Ao tentar me aproximar porem, Gabite tirou uma de suas garras da cabeça e me afastou. O que havia de errado? Eu me perguntava, sentindo-me impotente por não saber o que era. Então ele parou. Seus braços encostaram-se ao chão e seus olhos estavam fechados. A agitação anterior deu lugar a um silencio ensurdecedor e se há algo a se preocupar, é quando o silencio parece te doer mais do que os gritos. Então Gabite calmamente se levantou, ainda de olhos fechados.

"Gabite?" Eu tornei a perguntar preocupada. Então seus olhos se abriram, mas não eram os calmos e firmes olhos dourados nos quais eu estava acostumada. Eram olhos completamente vermelhos, como os de um rubi lapidado. No lugar da serenidade, uma raiva descomunal tomou lugar de suas feições, e urrou com toda a sua força e ira. Seu corpo começou a brilhar e então finalmente eu soube o que estava acontecendo, estava evoluindo. Mas não era pra ser assim, não do jeito em que estava. Institivamente dei dois passos para trás.

Seu corpo brilhava de tal maneira a exibir todas as cores do arco-iris. Seu tamanho dobrou, assim como o tamanho de suas barbatanas. Sua cabeça cresceu para comportar o formato de sua nova mandíbula, que seria capaz de arrancar aço com uma mordida. Sua cauda arrastava-se pela terra, com potencia de vários chicotes entrelaçados. Quando a luz emitida pelo seu corpo parou, sua raiva parecia haver crescido junto ao corpo. Aquilo era agora meu Garchomp, descontrolado e com uma fúria descomunal.

"Garchomp!" Eu falava, tentando acalma-lo, mas ele voltou sua atenção para mim, de maneira no qual eu havia me transformado em seu alvo. Ele começou a se aproximar, e uma energia verde formou-se em sua garra, reconheci o golpe como sendo o Dragon Claw. Sem ter outras opções, fui obrigada a desviar dos golpes embora fosse difícil quando seu oponente é mais que o dobro do seu tamanho. Mas Garchomp acabou me atingindo no rosto, e fui arremessada por alguns metros antes de cair sobre as pedras da montanha. Aquilo abriu um corte do lado direito, e sentia o sangue pingar sobre o chão rochoso. Antes de perder a consciência eu me perguntava: Por que isso?!"Você era meu amigo!" Eu choramingava entre uma lagrima e outra. A ultima coisa que fiz foi gritar com toda minha força em decepção, tristeza e dor unidos em um só sentimento, a magoa.

Quando finalmente acordei me sentia entorpecida por remédios. A dor de cabeça era algo impressionante. Então percebi que estava enxergando apenas de um lado. Logo me bateu a ideia: Eu fiquei cega! Mas ao encostar minha mão para averiguar percebi que era apenas gaze cobrindo o olho. Sentar-me foi um ato doloroso além do que eu esperava. Comecei a observar ao meu redor, ainda estava no mesmo local, e Cyrus estava sentado comendo alguma coisa que eu não conseguia ver, tanto pela dor de tentar prestar atenção em algo como pela minha própria consciência, que ainda não estava totalmente boa. Formei lentamente a pergunta, com algum esforço evidente.

"Você..." Respirei fundo. "...você fez isso?" Me referi ao ferimento enfaixado. Ele acenou com a cabeça. Naquela hora fiquei em choque. Mas agradeci com um simples 'obrigada'. Aquilo me atingiu como uma flecha. Ele se deu ao trabalho de me ajudar por um erro meu. Arrumei minha franja para que cobrisse o ferimento e me levantei com extrema dificuldade, e logo percebi Garchomp a meu lado pronto para me ajudar. Minha vontade era de empurra-lo para longe de mim, mas me próprio estado e cansaço obrigou o contrario.

Quando Cyrus foi embora para continuar seu treinamento, eu comecei uma longa reflexão. Com um pouco de dificuldade, andava por entre as rochas, e Garchomp, entristecido e com remorso pelo que fez, ficava mais atrás. Eu não acreditava no que ele havia feito. Comecei a pensar que, tudo o que eu havia passado até aquele momento, era uma ilusão, uma mentira. Que para meu melhor amigo eu não passava de uma presa qualquer.

Quando cheguei ao acampamento, resolvi que tiraria uma reflexão melhor sozinha. Deixei meu Garchomp com o marinheiro e um recado para Cyrus, e retornei para a montanha. Refleti seriamente sobre mim mesma. Quando retornei, dois dias depois, não quis falar nada com ninguém. Percebi Cyrus me observando, intrigado por eu não falar nada durante a viagem de volta. Só então percebi que a chave para o sucesso, é você esconder quem você realmente é.


	5. Chapter 5

Quando voltamos da ilha eu e Cyrus seguimos por caminhos separados. Algumas horas depois Sobre a escuridão da noite, eu estava fora do centro, e soltei a pokeball do cinto. Joguei para cima e Garchomp saiu, ainda entristecido pelo que aconteceu nos dias anteriores. Ele percebeu que eu ainda estava com parte da cabeça enfaixada, embora o cabelo escondesse muito bem.

"Voce esta livre." Eu disse, deixando a pokeball cair, e lagrimas começaram a escorrer do meu rosto. Abaixei a cabeça e virei as costas. Garchomp imediatamente começou a me seguir, e guinchava baixinho, ao mesmo tempo pedindo desculpas e choramingando. Quando ele estava mais próximo do que antes, sem me virar, comecei a correr para a floresta na divisa da cidade.

"Fique longe de mim!" Foi tudo que eu disse, e meu choro agora era livre. A ultima coisa de que ouvi foi um berro de Garchomp a me chamar.

Adentrar em florestas, matos, trilhas e bosques sem Pokémon era um ato imprudente, mas eu não estava ligando nem um pouco naquele momento. Também havia deixado minha mochila no centro. Ao tempo em que corria por entre as arvores através do chão enlameado, cada vez mais me afastava da cidade. Achei uma pequena faixa de terra perto de um lago razoavelmente grande. Com cuidado atravesse, evitando ao máximo os pokémon aquáticos. Estava molhada, enlameada e com frio, mas do outro lado do lago achei uma caverna para me esconder e passar a noite.

Pelo que souber mais tarde através da enfermeira joy, Garchomp retornou ao centro Pokémon sua pokeball entre suas garras. Então foi em direção a mochila, abriu e colocou a Pokeball dentro dela. Encaixou sua garra entre a alça e saiu pelos fundos com o item em seu braço.

* * *

(História sobre a visão sobre o ponto de vista de Garchomp)

Eu segui naquela noite até a praça que fica perto de uma ponte de madeira. Segui até de baixo de uma arvore, com vista para o mar. Não são apenas os Humanos que admiram a natureza, nós Pokémon também gostamos de observar as paisagens diversas. Eu sentei-me e coloquei a mochila ao meu lado. As estrelas eram bonitas. Eu não sabia como elas haviam parado lá, mas elas combinavam com o céu. O mar refletia a luminosidade das estrelas e da lua de maneira esplendida. Eu olhava para aquela grande bola de pedra gigante no céu, e queria ser mais ou menos como ela.

Calma, deixe-me explicar! Não tenho um vocabulário muito amplo e isso pode parecer confuso, mas eu queria ser grande como a lua, e queria ser forte como a luz que ela emitia. É, soou melhor agora. De qualquer forma, eu aprendi a ler e escrever por causa de minha treinadora, apesar desta ultima eu necessitar de um teclado, pois é impossível eu segurar um lápis. Desde que me encontrou e levou para sua casa em Celestic, todas as noite ela lia seus livros para mim, mesmo que já tivesse lido varias vezes antes. Eu que ainda era um simples Gible, comecei a me interessar nesses borrões que os Humanos chamam de palavras.

Mas agora eu estava sozinho. Apesar de agora ser um grande (e desastrado) Garchomp, e saber me defender caso algum caçador apareça, eu não tinha mais quem eu mais amava ao meu lado. Na Iron Island, eu não sei o que deu em mim, fiquei cego e meu corpo inteiro doía. Para Pokémon com estágios de evolução avançados ou muito poderosos, é normal que posso haver um descontrole por falta de preparo. Mas eu ataque minha treinadora, e pra mim foi o ápice da vergonha para um Pokémon.

Nós Pokémon temos uma regra, se um Humano te ajuda, você não pode deixar de ajuda-lo. É como ajuda e ser ajudado, uma cooperação mutua. Claro, assim como os humanos, existe Pokémon que odeiam estes seres, e vice versa. Mas eu cometi uma traição, e senti o impacto disso nela. A maneira como me olhava após o ocorrido, e minha recente "libertação" foi consequência do que eu fiz. Mas eu não desistiria fácil, eu acharia um meio de me desculpar, e encontrara-a em outro continente se for preciso. Deitei e usei a mochila como travesseiro.

* * *

Nos dois dias seguintes abusei de minha nova velocidade para percorrer a cidade inteira, até a periferia. Claro houveram olhares desconfiados para mim, Humanos esquisitos com garrafas na mão querendo me segurar e alguns outros querendo me pegar. Não a achei. Ela deve ter saído da cidade, eu pensei. Droga! De que me adianta ser um dragão se nem pra achar meu próprio treinador eu presto! Fiquei tão bravo que usei Dragon Claw em uma pedra próxima. A rocha rachou ao meio claro, mas eu queria que ela tivesse resistido só para eu poder bater nela novamente.

No terceiro dia lembrei-me de um carinha de cabelo azul espetado, que havia estado junto no treinamento na iron island. Como minha treinadora deixava minha pokeball no cinto, eu poderia ouvir e ver o que ela fazia todos os dias. Voce não sabia? As pokeballs são transparentes em sua parte vermelha, de modo em que podemos observar o mundo exterior, mas vocês não nos observam, apenas se quiserem enfraquecer o vidro vermelho.

Então, eu comecei a fazer o que eu lembrava do caminho para a Biblioteca, observando cuidadosamente tudo por onde passava. Cheguei à grande construção de pedra, e andei desajeitadamente para perto da placa. Orgulhei-me quando consegui ler corretamente "Biblioteca Municipal." Entrei, a bibliotecária me olhou com estranheza, não é sempre que um Pokémon aparece sozinho na biblioteca. Eu carregava a mochila humildemente no braço, e comecei a tentar subir as escadas. Fiquei com medo que quebrassem, afinal eu peso 95 quilos.

Cheguei até o final da escadaria e avistei o homem de cabelo espetado lendo como era costume. Fui apressadamente até ele, minha cauda chegou a bater em uma das cadeiras e fui obrigado a voltar para tentar arruma-la, mas acho que ficou torta. Então cheguei à frente dele, ele me estranhou é claro. Coloquei a mochila de minha treinadora a frente dele e tentei explicar o que aconteceu.

Eu nunca consegui entender por que os Humanos não entendem o que os Pokémon falam. Eu tentei explicar, mas para aquele jovem, só saiu "garchomp". Eu fiquei frustrado.

"Você não consegue encontrar Cynthia? Eu não a vi hoje, pode me deixar ler?" Ele disse. Acho que foi minha maneira de me expressar ou uma grosseria da parte dele. Então levantei minha cabeça e olhei os arredores, havia um computador, uma impressora e um teclado no canto da sala, próximo à escada. Aquela coisa era enorme e branca, ou cinza, de tanto pó. Mas aquilo bastava. Deixei a mochila na mesa do humano e fui em direção ao computador. Então foi que o cabelo azul pareceu intrigado, querendo saber o que eu faria com a maquina. Por sorte ela estava ligada, e no programa que eu precisava, eu só precisava digitar. Então comecei a pressionar as teclas do teclado com muito cuidado, e as letras apareciam na tela. Eu verificava-as toda hora para ter certeza de que estariam certas.

Quando acabei eu olhei para a impressora e para o teclado. Eu não sabia imprimir. Oh por que humanos tornam estas bugigangas tão complicadas? Então eu olhava do teclado para a impressora, da impressora para o teclado. Até que percebi um ícone no teclado, um pequeno rabisco que se parecia com a impressora. Apertei, e a impressora começou a fazer um barulho desagradável, e movia o negocio branco que tinha nela, parecia comê-lo. Assustei-me, mas após o termino daquele barulho que a impressora fez (me pergunto se aquilo havia voltado a dormir), o papel tinha borrões pretos nele, eram as minhas palavras! Então abocanhei o papel com cuidado para que meus dentes não furassem aquele pequeno treco, e coloquei na mesa onde o humano de cabelo azul estivera me observando. Ele parecia surpreso por me ver manusear um computador.

Ele pegou a folha e começou a ler com cuidado. Acho que ficou ainda mais surpreso que eu escrevi tudo corretamente, pois seus olhos deixavam isso em evidencia. Quando terminou, ele abaixou o papel e levantou a cabeça para falar comigo.

"Então foi isso que aconteceu?" Ele perguntou sem muito sentimento. Eu acenei sim com a cabeça. Ao menos isso ele entendeu.

"Já procurou pela cidade toda?"

Acenei sim novamente. Então ele pensou colocando a mão sobre a cabeleira espetada dele.

"Muito inteligente de sua parte você usar o computador para se comunicar. Pois bem, neste caso vou te ajudar. Posso pegar a mochila?" Ele se levantou, e dei a mochila a ele. Eu só o conhecia além de minha treinadora na cidade, então ele era minha ultima esperança. Uma ultima tentativa.

* * *

Seguimos até os limites da cidade, e ele soltou seu Weavile. Ordenou que o Pokémon de gelo procurasse por ela e avisasse caso a encontrasse. Eu e ele seguíamos quietos, observando cada canto possível. Como já era inicio de noite, nossas visões não eram totais, mas suficientes para se virar pela floresta. Não fizemos barulho, apenas observando cada coisa que se movia. Então comecei a prestar atenção um pouco mais adentro na floresta, ouvia grunhidos de Pokémon. Eu não entendia muito bem já que eram mais de um aparentemente. Então comecei a desviar meu caminho para dentro da floresta, tentando ouvir melhor.

O humano percebeu e lentamente se aproximou. Ele perguntou se eu ouvia algo e respondi que sim com a cabeça. Fechei meus olhos. Prestei atenção na grama molhada, no cheiro da terra. No vento empurrando suavemente as arvores, e até mesmo na própria corrente de ar. No meio desta paz comecei a ouvir os grunhidos, desta vez ficaram mais altos.

"Você soube que um humano invadiu a caverna do lago?" Um dos Pokémon disse, me parecia um teddiursa.

"A casa do seu pai e do grupo Golbat?" Um outro no qual não pude distinguir falou.

"Isso mesmo! Mas não se preocupe, meu pai sempre da um jeito nos intrusos!"

Então comecei a correr em direção a conversa. Eu precisava saber se aquele humano era a minha treinadora. O cabelo espetado vinha logo atrás tentando me acompanhar. Então apareci para os dois, o Teddiursa e um Farfetch'd, quase morreram de susto quando surgi por entre as arvores.

"Por favor não nos coma!" Ambos ficaram paralisados de medo. Eu era tão assustador assim?

"Calma, não vou comer vocês! Só preciso saber onde fica a caverna do qual estavam falando."

O humano não entendia o nosso dialogo é claro, mas Tediurssa me explicou que desde a invasão pelo humano a entrada principal da caverna fora bloqueada pelos Zubats. E me falou sobre uma entrada alternativa.

Tivemos de dar a volta no lago e adentrar por um buraco muito estreito, mas entramos na caverna pela parte de trás. Agora que lembrara o nome do Humano, Cyrus. Ele acendeu uma lanterna e começou a andar.

A medida que adentrávamos na caverna, A luz dependia exclusivamente da lanterna de Cyrus. Uma hora ele estava apontando a lanterna no chão, foi quando percebi que algo vermelho começou a aparecer sobre o chão. bom, eu curioso abaixei pra ver, e cheirei tentando saber o que era. Cyrus abaixou e verificou também.

"Sangue seco aparentemente. Temos que nos apressar." Ele levantou-se novamente e começou a andar. Sangue então? Oh droga...

Eu me perguntava se a caverna teria um fim, era muito grande. Foi quando eu e o humano percebemos algo no chão e algo enorme que se parecia muito com um urso pronto pra atacar. Seja lá o que for eu parti para cima com um Dragon Claw, E fui recebido com um Focus Punch. Nossos golpes iluminavam a escuridão da caverna. Consegui enxergar meu adversário, era um Ursaring.

Eu fiquei tão nervoso que minha cauda brilhou em prateado, e joguei-a com tudo sobre o Ursaring, ele ficou tonto. Isso me deu um tempo para procurar por Cyrus. A lanterna dele estava um pouco afastada e não conseguia ver o que ele estava fazendo. Foi quando algo pulou em cima de mim e me jogou para o chão, era o Ursaring. Usei minhas patas para afasta-lo e fui mordê-lo com um Fire Fang. Minha mandíbula brilhava e pude ouvir seu urro de dor enquanto seu braço queimava com minha mordida. Imediatamente ele se afastou de mim.

"O que eu te fiz?!" Ele berrou enquanto lambia seu braço.

"Me diga o que você pretendia atacar!" Respondi.

"Um humano que invadiu a caverna durante a noite e pegou minhas frutas!"

"Só por isso?! Tem uma floresta inteira pra procurar!"

"Diz isso por que você é um dragão, ninguém disputa com você! Eu presenciei os humanos acabarem com quase toda a floresta para transformar em pedra, acabando com os pomares em que me alimentava! Não acha que eles merecem pagar por isso?!"

O ponto de Ursaring infelizmente era verdade. A cidade de Canavale se expandiu recentemente, de modo com que a vasta floresta que ainda existia aqui já não existia mais.

"Eles quase me mataram quando ainda era um Teddiursa, minha evolução foi forçada!"

"Garchomp, achamos, vou tirar ela daqui enquanto você cuida do Ursaring." Cyrus falou, nem pude me virar, estava concentrado em Ursaring.

"Por que defende estes humanos?!Eles só fazem mal." Ursaring pareceu se acalmar um pouco.

"Simples, o humano que você atacou cuidou de mim quando estava perdido e doente. Teria sido mais simples se ela tivesse me deixado morrer, não é mesmo?! Mas ela me alimentou e me deixou mais forte, sou um Garchomp hoje por causa disso."

"Não se pode confiar em humanos, todos são traiçoeiros! Mais cedo ou mais tarde você vai se arrepender."

Eu me virei, para a mesma saída de onde vira, mas sem antes falar uma ultima coisa.

"Se você ousar tocar nela novamente, você vai conhecer o verdadeiro poder de um dragão." E segui para a escuridão da caverna.

Sai rapidamente daquele lugar. Weavile me esperava e pediu para que o seguisse. Novamente fui com ele até uma pequena clareira. Cyrus estava lá, com minha treinadora acordada!

"Você sabe o quão imprudente foi? Sorte que Ursaring pegou seu braço de arranhão." Cyrus parecia dar uma bronca em minha treinadora. Ela fez uma careta. Então Cyrus vasculhou em seu bolso e tirou a folha de papel dobrada que havia escrito a ele, e entregou a ela. Apesar de estar escuro ela se concentrou pra ver.

"Seu Garchomp que escreveu no computador, já que não entendo o que ele fala. Segundo ele foram dois dias procurando você pela cidade." Cyrus mencionou o detalhe. Quando ela terminou de ler, subiu a cabeça e olhou para mim.

"Isso é verdade?" Minha treinadora perguntou. Eu acenei sim com a cabeça.

* * *

(Ponto de vista da Cynthia novamente)

Eu não acredito, ele veio e me procurou mesmo após dizer que era pra ficar longe? Eu não aguentei. Levantei e abracei-o, e senti suas garrar retribuindo tentando abraçar sem machucar-me. Naquela carta Garchomp explicou o que aconteceu na ilha, e que não teve intenções de nada do que fez.

Mais tarde naquela noite, depois que Cyrus voltou para seu apartamento e eu para os fundos do Centro, fomos novamente observar as estrelas. Desta vez eu queria com outra finalidade.

"Vamos fazer uma promessa Garchomp?" Perguntei, o dragão imediatamente se virou e acenou com a cabeça.

"Nós chegaremos juntos até o topo, não importa o que aconteça!"

"Garr!" Ele respondeu, acho que foi um sim.

Com essa promessa, fui no dia seguinte ao ginásio, bem cedo, e derrotamos o líder de ginásio da cidade, Bryon. Ele estava com seu filho naquele dia na arquibancada, era um pouco mais jovem do que eu. Depois segui para a biblioteca, aquele seria meu ultimo dia na cidade antes de seguir caminho.

"Então você vai sair da cidade?" Cyrus queria confirmar quando expliquei a ele.

"Sim, infelizmente...Poderia ficar anos lendo estes livros, mas nunca vou alcançar meu sonho se ficar parada." Desviei minha atenção para m novo quadro no qual haviam pendurado sobre a parede, uma praia tropical.

"Entendo... aqui, pegue." Ele me entregou um papel com um numero, estava um pouco abarrotado, mas dava pra entender perfeitamente. "Meu numero do poketech, se precisar, me chame."

"Obrigada." Respondi, e guardei o papel na mochila.

Despedimo-nos como o habitual, as nove quando a biblioteca fecha. De lá segui para a saída leste da cidade. Então soltei a Pokeball do bolso e liberei o Garchomp.

"Pronto para continuar a jornada Garchomp? Vamos lá!"

E corremos para o futuro.


	6. Chapter 6

Caros leitores devo avisar-lhes como meu dever de narrador, informar-lhe de que já se passaram sete anos desde o ultimo capitulo. Por que pulei estes anos? Pois foi um tedio sem nada produtivo de minha parte. Quanto a Cynthia? Ah... Ela ganhou a liga, se é o que querem saber.

Mudei-me para Veilstone, onde abri um pequeno negocio com softwares e conserto de computadores. Não é muito lucrativo, mas ao menos você nunca fica sem trabalho. Por que eu continuava no anonimato enquanto aquela garota se deu bem? Eu só saberia esta resposta anos depois.

Às vezes vinham computadores de outras cidades para que eu os consertasse. Talvez meu nome até fosse conhecido então. Para levar de volta estes computadores, contava com a ajuda de três jovens. Saturn, Mars e Jupiter. Eu não sabia seus nomes, mas eles gostavam de usar estes codinomes. Pra mim bastava se eles trabalhassem.

Meu plano para criar um universo perfeito andava meio parado. Meu plano envolvia Palkia e Dialga, dois guardiões do espaço e tempo respectivamente. Mas como eu faria para conseguir estes lendários Pokémon? Meu plano ainda necessitava de melhorias.

Eu ficava no meio de uma sala mediana, com vários aparelhos, peças e cabos espalhados por toda a parte. A construção tinha dois andares, no primeiro era onde eu dedicava-me aos negócios e no segundo era para moradia apropriada. Meu estado era um tanto deplorável. Meu uniforme de trabalho estava imundo, meu local estava totalmente desarrumado e eu aparentava ser muito mais velho do que realmente era. Não que eu me preocupasse com essa ultima parte, sempre aparentei isso, mas o efeito piorou.

Era mais um dia comum. Acordei as sete e preguiçosamente segui até a cozinha onde preparei um café. Enquanto esperava a agua ferver, notei que precisava arrumar meu quarto. Rapidamente estiquei o cobertor e abri a janela. Não havia muita coisa para iluminar. Então voltei para a cozinha e terminei o café. Assim que desci Saturn me esperava com um bilhete em mãos.

"Senhor, chegou um pedido." Eu ainda descia as escadas quando ele me falou.

"De qual cidade desta vez?"

"Celestic."

Parei ao ouvir esta palavra. Então, talvez eu pudesse reencontra-la após tantos anos. Peguei o que era pedido através da carta e comecei a montar o computador. Não era difícil montar aquele pedido especifico, mas a cada peça que eu encaixava no lugar me deixava mais ansioso.

Após algumas horas terminei de montar o aparato tecnológico, e o coloquei na parte de trás de uma velha caminhonete que havia conseguido com algum esforço. Eu a usava para transporte de materiais. Então de a volta sobre o veiculo, e subi no banco do passageiro.

"Senhor! Não quer que levemos?" Saturn veio correndo de dentro da loja, junto com Mars e Jupiter.

"Desta vez não Saturn, esta eu mesmo irei levar." Respondi. Logo após coloquei a chave no contato e ao girar, senti uma sensação prazerosa para o ronco do motor. Engatei a marcha e dei marcha ré até alcançar a estrada.

* * *

Ao longo do caminho, eu prestava atenção no caminho a minha frente. Os pinheiros das florestas, os treinadores batalhando sobre as campinas. Ao longe, o Monte Coronet com sua forma imponente, desafiando silenciosamente qualquer um a desbravar o seu topo. A brisa que recebia através da janela era fria como a própria Sinnoh. Os Pokémon escondiam-se sobre arvores ou arbustos ao ouvir o som da caminhonete, mas haviam aqueles curiosos, que gostariam de saber o que era o veiculo.

Logo a floresta deu lugar a uma paisagem cheia de cachoeiras. O tempo aberto e limpo deu lugar a uma densa nevoa, de modo com que fui obrigado a ligar os faróis e diminuir a velocidade para evitar algum atropelamento. A estrada se tornou estreita e o cimento deu lugar a uma terra úmida pela nevoa constante. Logo, precisei atravessar uma ponte de madeira um pouco envelhecida, mas forte o suficiente para aguentar a caminhonete. Após a passagem, finalmente a nevoa se dissipou e avistei uma pequena vila. Aquela deveria ser Celestic.

Não tive noção do tempo que se passou entre minha saída de Veilstone e minha chegada a Celestic, mas estava começando a escurecer. De qualquer forma, o pedido especificou que era para ser entregue e montado no centro que havia sido há pouco tempo inaugurado na cidade. Pulei para fora da caminhonete, e percebi uma senhora me observando de longe. Parecia um tanto emburrada. De qualquer forma peguei a caixa na qual envolvi o computador e algumas peças remanescentes que deveriam ser colocadas no lugar onde deveria ficar o aparelho. E segui para dentro.

Após mostrar a entrega para a Enfermeira Joy responsável pelo centro, segui para a lateral direita do balcão, onde deveria ficar o computador. Então fui retirando o computador e as peças, e uma a uma fui instalando-as no seu devido lugar. Quando estava quase terminando ouvi uma discussão do lado de fora do centro.

"Primeiro o centro, agora o computador! Você quer acabar com a herança histórica desta cidade!" Uma mulher aparentemente mais velha falou.

"E como vamos receber treinadores sem um centro? Já não há interessados em mitologia como antes, tem de haver outra maneira de atrair jovens interessados, mas se você tentar fechar a cabeça para qualquer coisa nova não vai dar certo!" Agora era uma voz bem mais jovem.

"Voce vai assumir a culpa por acabar com a história da cidade!" A mais velha tornou a falar e ouvi o som de passos, provavelmente ela deve ter saído e ido a algum lugar. Também ouvi um suspiro da mais jovem e algum murmuro antes de entrar no estabelecimento. Como estava de costas para a porta não vi sua aparência, de qualquer maneira, continuei meu trabalho.

A mulher conversara um pouco com a Enfermeira Joy, mas não dei muita atenção. Até que ela veio falar comigo.

"Obrigada por vir instalar o computador, é de grande ajuda." Pude notar ela logo trás de mim, observando a montagem final do computador.

"Não foi nada, apenas o meu trabalho." Respondi o mais formal que pude, e voltei à montagem.

"Espere um minuto...Cyrus?" A voz se repetiu. Desta vez fui praticamente obrigado a me virar ao ouvir o meu nome sendo falado claramente. Quem falara comigo era nada menos que Cynthia. Imediatamente procurei disfarçar a situação.

"Ah quanto tempo." Falei um pouco sem jeito.

* * *

Após o leve constrangimento, terminei a montagem do computador. Ela me guiou pela cidade enquanto conversávamos, Apesar de não falar muito. Me interessei mesmo quando chegamos mais ou menos ao centro da cidade, onde haviam ruinas responsáveis pela fama de Celestic. Perguntei se poderíamos adentrar por através da antiga construção, e para meu interesse pessoal, ela autorizou.

"Interessante, cinco criaturas estão entalhadas aqui." Eu passava a mão, parecia-me verídico, de acordo com a idade daquela estrutura.

"A direita está Palkia, o guardião do espaço, e a esquerda Dialga, o guardião do Tempo. Existem evidencias que as três criaturas centrais sejam os guardiões dos lagos Uxie,Mensprit e Azelf." Ouvi Cynthia se aproximar. Apenas a luz da lua cheia e das estrelas iluminavam a parede externa das ruinas, de maneira no qual não enxerguei imediatamente as três criaturas.

"Será que seria possível criar outro universo com estas criaturas?" Perguntei sem desviar meu olhar, intrigado com esta nova possibilidade de conseguir estas criaturas.

"Não se sabe. As lendas dizem que, em outros tempos as antigas civilizações admiravam estes dois Pokémon como deuses. Existem alguns registros de ataques sobre estes Pokémon por todo o planeta, o que fez com que os povos antigos acrescentassem ainda mais informações."

"Como o que?" Segui até uma colina próxima, e sentei-me na grama, em direção a lua. Uma arvore servia-me de apoio para minha coluna, e pela primeira vez naquela noite pude relaxar consideravelmente. Cynthia não tardou em sentar-se perto de mim.

"Como dois movimentos destes Pokémon, Roar of Time e Spacial Rend. Os antigos presenciaram o tempo ser rasgado e o espaço distorcido quando houve a única luta conhecida entre Dialga e Palkia. Segundo a lenda, isto foi o que criou o monte Coronet."

Após isto, houve um breve período de silencio entre nós dois, Cada um observando a lua. Foi então que me surgiu outra duvida. Era possível convocar e controlar aqueles dois Pokémon míticos? Resolvi tirar esta pergunta a limpo.

"Era possível, nos tempos antigos, controlar estes dois seres?" Perguntei dando ênfase ao 'tempos antigos', para disfarçar meu interesse. Obviamente devo ter fracassado, mas ela não falou nada.

"Sim, mas aparentemente não funcionou. Se chamam Adamant Orb e Lustrous Orb, que deveriam aumentar e controlar seus poderes."

"Interessante..." Respondi. Ficamos mais apenas alguns minutos no local, e depois segui para o centro, enquanto ela seguiu para uma casa próxima dali.

* * *

Os dias seguintes passaram-se resumidamente em explorar a cidade e seus arredores. Ia com a ideia fixa de conseguir estes itens que supostamente controlavam Dialga e Palkia. Quando retornei a Veilstone, dediquei meu tempo livre a localizar estes dois. De acordo com os arquivos, estariam perto do topo do , em uma caverna acima de uma cachoeira. Então me preparei. Subi as escadas, peguei uma pequena mochila vazia dependurada em um dos cabides, e coloquei minhas pokeballs, cordas para escalada, comida e outras coisas necessárias em uma pequena busca nas montanhas. Cheguei a perguntar se Cynthia gostaria de me acompanhar, ela aceitou nos dirigimos para a entrada para as partes superiores do Mt Coronet.

Naquela época, as entradas eram permitidas para qualquer um que se arriscasse, e passamos pelas principais cavernas sem problemas de grande porte. Chegamos a uma parte externa da montanha, e para avançar precisaríamos escalar. A neve era densa e a visibilidade era reduzida devido à nevasca.

"Tem certeza de que estão lá em cima?" Cynthia me perguntou observando a parte superior da montanha.

"Pelos estudos estão lá!" Eu falei um pouco mais alto que o de costume devido aos fortes ventos da nevasca. Abaixei-me para pegar na mochila os equipamentos de escalada enquanto Cynthia liberou seu Garchomp para ajuda-la a escalar. Quando ainda estava me preparando, ela já havia subido. Com um golpe de sorte coloquei o envolto de metal na ponta da corda por sobre a superfície rochosa e escalei sem grande dificuldade, e continuamos nossa jornada.

* * *

Adentramos por uma das cavernas, e ouvimos o som da água corrente. Paramos por alguns minutos para prestar melhor atenção à origem do som. A caverna não era tão clara como as outras, de maneira no qual acendi uma lanterna. Logo um pouco a frente conseguimos enxergar a agua. Como na época não possuíamos pokémons aquáticos, nos espreitamos através da beirada até a câmara, por onde a agua percorria. A visão era surpreendente.

Ao invés de mais uma pequena caverna com estalagmites e estalactites, vimos algo em barro seco. Era como um altar. Ao iluminar com minha lanterna, percebemos que havíamos descoberto um sitio arqueológico parado no tempo. Haviam objetos organizados, e inscrições nas paredes. No centro dela, dois pilares tinham os Orbs Adamant e Lustrous alinhados na horizontal. Diferentes dos outros objetos ali presentes, estes pareciam não haver sofrido qualquer ação do tempo.

"Por céus fizemos uma descoberta e tanto!" Cynthia passava a mão por sobre a parede, averiguando a idade de suas inscrições. Fui em direção ao pequeno altar, e toquei as Orbs pela primeira vez. Quando encostei minha mão no Adamant Orb, eu senti uma sensação inexplicável. De repente minha visão se tornou o mais puro azul, e envolvia-me como um túnel. Minha alma parecia puxada para dentro daquele túnel, e via todo o meu corpo envolto em uma estranha energia azulada.

Quando o túnel se dissipou agora eu estava em uma espécie de câmara prateada, com aparência futurista, algo que eu nunca havia visto. Era uma câmara no qual havia um corredor, e uma entrada para um quarto em seu final.

"Saia!" Ouvi uma voz gritando e logo Saturn, vestido com um uniforme estranho, saiu e virou-se para o outro lado do corredor, sumindo em uma curva. Mas ele parecia diferente, de alguma maneira, ele estava mais velho. Então me concentrei na voz. Não era qualquer voz, era a minha! Respirei fundo e entrei na sala. Era eu, em um uniforme parecido com o de Saturn, muito mais velho, ou ao menos aparentava ser. Eu então olhei para meu corpo, e ainda estava envolto em energia azul. Mas minha versão mais velha não me via por alguma razão.

"O que e fiz de errado?!" Meu eu mais velho repetia, batendo com o punho na mesa do escritório. Então pensei a mesma coisa, em que situação eu havia chegado? Não tive resposta pois o azul de um túnel novamente voltou, me deixando de volta no lugar original, na caverna onde encontramos os Orbs. Quando voltei a si ainda estava segurando o Adamant Orb, e Cynthia observando as inscrições. Imediatamente fiquei sem ar. Minha visão ficou um pouco desfocada e ouvi uma espécie de apito constante em meu ouvido.

"Você está bem?" Cynthia perguntou olhando para mim. Então me concentrei na realidade. Rapidamente soltei o Adamant Orb, e tentei me parecer ao máximo que poderia de uma aparência normal.

"Claro, nada demais." Falei. Rapidamente abri a mochila e coloque rapidamente as duas Orbs dentro dela, de maneira no qual o efeito da Lustrous não se aplicasse.

"O que pretende fazer com elas?" Cynthia veio se aproximando, aparentemente encerrado sua rápida averiguação.

"Uma pequena pesquisa." Respondi com frieza. Saímos então e Cynthia pareceu marcar a posição da caverna em um mapa. Ao invés de descer por onde subimos, eu continuei até sair por outra abertura da caverna. Aquela enorme montanha ainda poderia chegar muito mais alto. Novamente escalamos até outra entrada, muito mais estreita e escondida pela neve do que as anteriores.

* * *

"Por que ainda deseja subir mais Cyrus? Já não conseguimos o que queria?" Pude ouvir mais atrás, enquanto nos espremíamos pela entrada. O frio era anormal, e já estávamos a uma quantia considerável de tempo expostos a uma situação um pouco perigosa. Mas resolvi que prosseguiríamos com aquilo.

"Ainda há uma coisa que quero verificar, vamos."

Eu estava praticamente rastejando, usando minha lanterna em uma das mãos e me arrastando com a outra. Finalmente depois de longos minutos o teto começou a ficar mais alto e atravessamos o resto. De repente, uma escada surgiu a nossa frente. Parecia também feita de barro, e a saída que se encontrava em seu final não era uma luz azulada por causa da neve, e sim amarelada.

"Devemos estar perto do pico." Falei inconscientemente. Pensei comigo mesmo, que talvez o rumo de minha insignificante vida mudasse se aquilo desse certo. Subimos as longas escadas em formato de L, e chegamos ao topo. Precisei tapar meus olhos com minha mão, pois a luz era intensa.

Quando finalmente consegui abrir meus olhos, a cena era única. Uma espécie de santuário abandonado há séculos. Suas grandes colunas de mármore branco estavam muito danificadas pelo tempo, com rachaduras e pedaços por toda parte. O chão parecia-me de mármore negro, com detalhes em dourado. Andamos até sua maior parte, que me parecia um altar bem grande. Foi então que me abaixei, coloquei minha mochila no chão, e retirei as duas Orbs.

"O que você vai fazer?!" Cynthia começou há ficar um pouco nervosa, mas sinceramente não me importei. Eu queria fazer aquilo. Não me incomodei em responder e fiquei novamente em pé, com as duas Orbs, uma em cada mão.

Fui envolto em uma energia em que o rosa e o azul se misturavam, resultando em um violeta singular. Em meu sangue eu poderia sentir uma sensação de poder crescente, aquilo era muito bom. Por mais que eu contivesse minhas emoções, naquela hora, naquele único instante, permiti que meus sentimentos fluíssem livremente através do meu ser.

"Hahaha!" Eu ria freneticamente, um sorriso maníaco se formava em meu rosto ouvia Cynthia tentando falar comigo, mas eu não a ouvia.

"Adamant e Lustrous Orb deem-me a capacidade de chamar Dialga e Palkia!" Gritei para o vento, mas não durou muito. Logo dois portais, um rosa e um azul, surgiram acima do altar, e os dois Pokémon saíram, voando com sua imponência e força e olhando diretamente para mim. Então pousaram, fazendo o chão tremer. Dialga era um Pokémon quadrupede, com uma cabeça com metais em formato de capacete, uma espécie de diamante cravado em seu peitoral que se sobressaia aos tons de azul de seu corpo. Palkia era um Pokémon bípede, com espécies de barbatanas em suas mãos e ombros, além de perolas rosa em uma espécie de escudo.

Podia ouvir Cynthia chamando Garchomp para ficar em alerta a qualquer movimento súbito dos Pokémon. Ela insistia em me chamar e a me sacudir para fazer com que eu recobrasse a consciência, sem sucesso. O poder das Orbs aumentava em mim, e sentia a raiva crescente dos lendários.

"Lendários guardiões do espaço e tempo, ouçam ao meu comando!" Ergui as duas Orbs em minhas mãos, e elas brilhavam mais do que o normal. Os pokémons então deram dois passos a frente, pareciam inquietos. Então se prepararam para lançar ataques em minha direção.

Eu via apenas uma grande energia azul se formando pela boca de Dialga e um rasgo de energia rosa vinda das mãos de Palkia. Fora quando senti uma enorme força me puxando para fora do campo de ataque, derrubando as Orbs de minha mão, e tive um solavanco súbito para a dura realidade. Era o Garchomp de Cynthia me arrastando pra fora da colisão, e logo em seguida os ataques atingiram o chão onde eu estivera apenas segundos antes, abrindo um pequeno buraco. Era um choque para mim, o que deu errado? Mal tive tempo de reagir quando observei que Cynhtia lutava com seu Garchomp para controlar os lendários de uma ira aparente. Apesar de estar em desvantagem, o Pokémon terrestre consegue fazer com que Dialga e Palkia se afastassem e abrissem portais de volta a suas respectivas dimensões, evitando mais problemas.

"Mas o que diabos você pensa que iria fazer?!" Cynthia falou bem alto, para que eu ainda zonzo fosse capaz de ouvir, mas não precisaria de uma resposta, afinal aquilo havia se tornado obvio.

"Fui imprudente, admito." Foi só o que consegui dizer. A emoção fora causadora de tal fenômeno, eu garantiria que isso não iria se repetir.

"Imprudente? Foi suicídio! Poderia ter morrido!" Eu parecia levar uma bronca da mesma maneira do qual uma criança levava uma advertência de seus pais por alguma coisa no qual não deveria haver feito. Naquelas circunstancias eu não havia entendido que ela só queria ajudar ao invés de me criticar.

Após isso cada um de nós dois optou por deixar em segredo o que ocorreu no topo do naquele dia. Após chegar à minha oficina subi diretamente para meu quarto e joguei-me contra a cama. Então era aquilo que eles eram capazes de fazer. Só precisaria de um plano mais elaborado.


	7. Chapter 7

Admito! Foi uma infantilidade e imprudência de minha parte tentar algo tão absurdo como capturar Palkia e Dialga sem nenhum artificio ou plano elaborado. Decidi então tomar as medidas necessárias para não haver mais chances de fracasso.

Ao longo desse meio período, Acabei indo a um evento conhecido como O baile de galã sobre o gelo. Nada mais é do que uma festa na cidade de Snowpoint, para celebrar e recordar uma antiga lenda, "Quando os deuses desceram sobre os céus da terra para acudir aqueles que nela viviam, e transformaram o inverno em primavera." De qualquer maneira, não planejava ir a esse evento, mas Cynthia insistiu para que eu comparecesse.

* * *

O local era nada mais nada menos do que uma grande edificação em formato de um castelo medieval, com diversas luzes azuis, dando um efeito de gelo real. Ajeitei meu terno em busca de quaisquer falhas e respirei fundo, acalmando minha inquieta mente.

Por dentro, o local era digno de um filme, por assim dizer. Candelabros azuis iluminavam o teto com suas chamas. Mesas milimetricamente organizadas adornavam a sala, e um buffet em um dos cantos fazia-se digno de uma agradável refeição entre danças. Procurei uma mesa discreta, longe de olhares desconhecidos. Após certificar-me de que aquele era o lugar mais afastado dentre os demais, me acomodei na cadeira ali posta e começara a observar outras pessoas divertindo-se com a simples arte de dançar. Era algo desnecessário e descartável em minha opinião.

Permaneci lá por cerca de uma hora, até que Cynthia apareceu. Eu poderia observa-la do outro lado do saguão, cumprimentando alguns convidados. Diferentemente do casaco preto no qual estava acostumado a vê-la, desta vez trajava de um vestido branco, bordado em azul. Era realmente bonito.

Por algum motivo no qual ainda desconhecia, meu pulso acelerou. Sentia tremores intensos em minhas mãos e poderia listar tantas emoções percorrendo meu ser de uma só vez que, eu estava com alguma doença. Tentei me conter, me iludindo com a vaga sensação de que aqueles sintomas desapareceriam. Agora, muitos anos depois, após uma duradoura reflexão interna, perceber que aqueles sintomas nada mais eram do que, eu poderia me atrever a um palpite, uma paixão?

De qualquer maneira, lidar com sentimentos é algo dentre poucas outras coisas, que não estou preparado. E, naquela noite, fui preenchido com elas, uma força sobre-humana tal como não é visível, apenas perceptível. Depois de me cumprimentar, Ela me convidou para uma dança. Porém, vocês leitores devem pensar: isto é claramente ilógico, deveria ser o contrario. Claro que sim eu diria, mas não controlo os fatos. Ao menos, não ainda.

Enquanto dançávamos, uma valsa suave antiga, mas com sua presença e graça intactas em relação ao tempo transcorrido desde sua criação; Meu rápido raciocínio pareceu levemente abalado por alguns instantes. Nunca gostei de relações afetivas, seja com familiares ou desconhecidos. Este, no entanto fora um tanto, diferente.

A cada passo era como se eu estivesse a ponto de desmaiar, de certa maneira. Sentia-me como se flutuasse sobre o ar. Suas mãos emitiam um calor único, aquecia-me por dentro, eu sentia certa segurança e admito, daquela vez, deixei que estas emoções desconhecidas me levassem.

Após este breve período de descontração retomei meu lugar à mesa. Devo ter me dedicado quase que exclusivamente a analisar minhas estranhas reações naquela noite durante os dias que se passaram. Nunca as entendi completamente. Mas sabia de algo, estava relacionada a aquela jovem. De alguma maneira, eu descobriria e acabaria com aquilo. Foi quando me ocorreu uma ideia.

* * *

Tirei uma semana de folga, com a intenção de encontrar Mesprit, que segundo as lendas, residia no lago Verity, perto da cidade de Twinleaf. Conhecido como o Pokémon responsável pela característica da emoção em humanos, talvez ele pudesse também retira-las.

Desci de minha caminhonete, e caminhei pela grama molhada daquela singela rota. Atravessando uma passagem por entre as arvores, cheguei ao imenso lago Verity, um recanto intocado pela humanidade. Se a sorte estivesse ao meu lado, Mesprit estaria neste lago, e não em algum lugar ao redor de Sinnoh. Soltei meu Weavile e ordenei a procura por Mesprit.

Estávamos perto do meio do lago, quando observei uma ondulação na agua. Parei, e virei em direção à ondulação. Um ser quase que invisível saiu da agua, e se mostrou para mim. Tinha certeza absoluta de que se tratava do lendário Mesprit. A criatura me encarava de tal forma como se quisesse falar algo, de elevada importância.

"Mesprit, lendário de grande conhecimento e portador dos segredos das emoções de todas as criaturas! Peço a você se puder que retire minhas emoções!"

'Deseja que a fonte de sua sabedoria seja retirada?' Mesprit usou de sua telepatia para se comunicar. De qualquer maneira, permaneci indiferente.

"É preciso, para um bem maior." Respondi.

'Pois bem humano.' Mesprit se aproximou, e meu pulsar acelerou de tal maneira no qual achei que o mesmo fosse parar completamente. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam e senti todo o lugar ao meu redor simplesmente parar no tempo. Minha alma saia do corpo, como por magia, algo surreal até para se descrever aqui. Então, o vazio.

Os poucos segundos que se passaram naquele momento foram os mais duradouros de toda a minha existência. O mundo estava completamente parado, e em tons de cinza. Eu não senti nada. Sem aflição, sem desespero, sem arrependimentos. Nem mesmo o desprezo se fazia presente naquele instante. Então, uma rajada de vento fez-me voltar à realidade. Com falta de folego, cai de joelhos, procurando restabelecer-me. Mesprit se virou, e foi embora.

Desde aquele dia, Sentia-me como alguém praticamente completo, o ser perfeito que havia recebido a missão de livrar este mundo dos defeitos e imperfeições criadas pela nossa própria degradação.

Anos se passaram. Construí a Team Galactic, e achava que meu objetivo estaria ao meu alcance. Mas creio que vocês sabem o resto da história...


End file.
